


Raw unedited Adventures

by Atomrealm



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: childhood fanfiction, childhood fics, ill add more tags later lol im tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomrealm/pseuds/Atomrealm
Summary: These are short drabbles from the prodigal son discord fast fics :) unedited but could be quality wacky trash
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Go crazy ahhh go stupid

**Author's Note:**

> I´ll keep updating after every round <3 just a place to get all those wacky fics in!!

A loud crash was heard from the guest room in the second floor

Gil woke up watching the clock ,it was 3 in the morning. Jackie was still in her slumber, he rose from the bed slowly as to not disturb her and went to check it out.

he walked slowly light weight on his feet avoiding the tapping sound on the floor.

he entered the guest room to find malcolm´s petrified little body, tear falling from his cheeks

'hey kid what's wrong?" he pulled his legs down to meet his puffy red eyes

"i- im sorry i broke jackie´s flower vase, i didn´t meant to i think i was sleep walking i didn- i" he breathe were now coming in ragged.

"hey, hey kid it's alright. we can fix it, everything has fixing" he put his hand over the back of his neck looking to comfort the little one.

"You are not angry?" Malcolm´s eyes began to lit up accepting the embrace given by Gil

"Never kid, come on let´s get some glue shall we?"


	2. omgg they were roomates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "That´s going to bruise"

Malcolm and Vijay had a thing for climbing trees.

yes high, tall, dangerous trees, which of course meant danger

and of course, meant fun!

"hey! you are going to fast that's not fair!" Vijay was a few feet behind trying to keep up the pace with the amount of energy Malcolm had for this type of things

he never understood how his friend could have so much thrive for dangerous things, still it didn't make it any less cool.

"You are super slow man!" Malcolm was now at the top hanging from a branch Vijay following up.

"The corner table boys is over! we own trees now!" Vijay screamed from the top of his lungs.

"Hey i bet you can´t do this!" Malcolm proceeded to jump on top of the branch, a manic laugh coming out from his mouth, they were both jumping now, as if this was the safest thing to do when you are 5 feet away from the ground!

Crack! Malcolm's branch broke off the tree, he was now hitting the branches and leaves sticking on his hair, falling hard on the ground.

"Oh god dude you ok?" Vijay came down from the tree seeing Malcolm's face with some scratches from the fall. 

"Dude why are you laughing?" Vijay concerned about a possible concussion at the sight of a laughing Malcolm.

he reached out a hand raising him up, "Dude that's gonna leave a bruise" 

"You could say i got it on a won fight! that´d be cool"


	3. Chris! is that weed im calling the police!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: ZIPTIES

Nor Ainsley or Malcolm could get near Gil´s cuffs, his gun or badge.

But zip ties that were a different story  
Their domestic games were not the usual sibling content you would thrive for. Whenever Malcolm and Ainsley came by to visit Gil they would go crazy with all his cool serious cop things.

jumping in one foot whenever they would get taken on a stakeout and play cops and thieves with Jackie and Gil.

"Hey do you remember where Gil keeps his Zip ties? we need to cuff the thief!!" Malcolm had Gil's hat on, making it impossible to see his tiny head under.

"Yeah i think on his office drawer come along Mal" their tiny footsteps echoed through the house getting quieter while nearing Gils office, who was now asleep in.

they both went on their tippy-toes inside, Malcolm telling Ainsley not to make any sound while he took out the Zipties. Running out as their life depended on it.

"Great now we can play!" smiling from cheek to cheek, "I´m going to be Gil!" Ainsley announced taking the hat off of Malcolm.

"No you are not! i was the one who took the zip ties i decide who is the thief!" they were now pulling the hat competing over who was going to be the hero on the game.


	4. We are all children of jesus! Kumbayaa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: STRANGER DANGER

Ainsley enjoyed coming down to the basement, also know as His Dad´sfavorite place to work, Malcolm passed a lot of his free time down there too, she want to be part of the ride.

things changed after the arrest

her tiny bare feet strolling down the stairs taking in the coldness of the floor, she had her nightgown on, her eyes lit up at the sight of Malcolm being there as well, sitting on the floor, eyes fixated at the place where he had claimed had found a girl inside of a box.

"Mal what are you doing?" He didn't reply, he hadn´t said a word for about 3 months by far, and she could not understand why her brother locked himself in his room all the time and never came down to play with her anymore. he always looked...

so sad

Malcolm rose to his feet leaving the place giving a sight glance at Ainsley telling her to go back up with signs. He left the basement Ainsley staying behind.

she heard the voice of a man, "Hello there little girl" Ainsley shook at the voice a little scared, "Who are you?" Ainsley asked in a low tone.

"Oh you can call me whatever you like sweet girl, what do you think suits me?"

Ainsley gave him a quick check, "You have nice boots mister!" she went silent for a second, thinking of a name, "Mr. Boots!" 

"Well isn´t that a lovely one!" Ainsley grinned drifting her eyes down. remembering what her mother had told her about stranger danger.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers" 

"Oh but we are not! you know who i am! Mr.boots, you are Ainsley whitly!"

"I suppose!" she smiled shaking the big man's hand.

"We are going to have so much fun Ainsley"


	5. We are all children of jesus! Kumbayaa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: STRANGER DANGER

Ainsley enjoyed coming down to the basement, also know as His Dad´sfavorite place to work, Malcolm passed a lot of his free time down there too, she want to be part of the ride.

things changed after the arrest

her tiny bare feet strolling down the stairs taking in the coldness of the floor, she had her nightgown on, her eyes lit up at the sight of Malcolm being there as well, sitting on the floor, eyes fixated at the place where he had claimed had found a girl inside of a box.

"Mal what are you doing?" He didn't reply, he hadn´t said a word for about 3 months by far, and she could not understand why her brother locked himself in his room all the time and never came down to play with her anymore. he always looked...

so sad

Malcolm rose to his feet leaving the place giving a sight glance at Ainsley telling her to go back up with signs. He left the basement Ainsley staying behind.

she heard the voice of a man, "Hello there little girl" Ainsley shook at the voice a little scared, "Who are you?" Ainsley asked in a low tone.

"Oh you can call me whatever you like sweet girl, what do you think suits me?"

Ainsley gave him a quick check, "You have nice boots mister!" she went silent for a second, thinking of a name, "Mr. Boots!" 

"Well isn´t that a lovely one!" Ainsley grinned drifting her eyes down. remembering what her mother had told her about stranger danger.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers" 

"Oh but we are not! you know who i am! Mr.boots, you are Ainsley whitly!"

"I suppose!" she smiled shaking the big man's hand.

"We are going to have so much fun Ainsley"


End file.
